The invention is in the field of medical treatments generally and patient vascular access systems. The present invention relates to embodiments of a method and a system for detecting blood leakage during extracorporeal blood treatment or other medical procedure.
The maxim of “first, do no harm,” may be a good summary of the Hippocratic oath required of doctors and practiced by medical professionals. Nowhere is this principle required more than in modern medicine. With patients living longer, there are more extended treatments and more frail patients than ever. Such patients are in danger from complications that can arise from continuing therapeutic procedures, and even from diagnostic procedures, that are necessary for their continued care. Treatments involving extra-corporeal blood treatment are clear examples.
The most obvious danger is infection, but the harm caused by infection can be overcome by not re-using even supposedly-sterile devices and by diligent attention by the patient himself or herself, and by care givers attending to the patient. Other dangers also arise, but, like infections, have been difficult to eradicate. One of these dangers arises in blood treatment procedures in which the blood of a patient is physically removed from the patient for treatment, and then returned, all in the same procedure. Removal and return of blood is practiced in hemodialysis, for those persons whose kidneys do not function well. Other procedures, such as apheresis, involve removing blood from a patient or a donor to separate blood platelets or plasma from the red blood cells and then returning the red blood cells to the patient or donor, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,695 and 6,071,421.
The extracorporeal medical treatments described above require that the blood be removed for treatment and then returned. This requires access to the patient's vascular system, from which blood is removed and to which blood is then returned. If a “batch” treatment is used, that is, a quantity of blood is withdrawn, treated and returned, only a single needle is used. Each batch of such treatment is typically short, and the treatment is attended by a medical professional at a clinic or hospital. A variation on the batch treatment is a “batch” continuous method in which only a single needle is used. There are distinct withdraw and return phases in a batch continuous process. During the draw phase, blood is processed and additional blood is sent to a holding container to be processed during the return phase. In the return phase, blood is processed from the holding container and then returned to the patient or donor through the single needle. Other treatments are continuous, such as the platelet separation discussed above, or dialysis treatment, and may require a duration of several hours or even overnight.
Continuous treatments require two needles, or access points, one for withdrawal of blood and one for return. The withdrawal site is normally an artery, and a needle and a pump are used to provide the blood to the therapeutic machine. It is relatively simple to detect a problem with drawal, for instance, if the withdrawal needle is dislodged, using conventional air sensor technology. Detecting a problem in the return of the blood to the patient is more difficult. The return line typically includes a needle with venous access. If the return line is dislodged, the blood is not returned to the patient's vascular system, but may continue to be pumped and may accumulate near the patient. Depending on the pumping rate of the blood and the time for treatment, this could have life-threatening effects on the patient within a very short period of time.
Accordingly, a number of apparatuses have been devised for detecting needle dislodgement, especially venous needle dislodgement. An example is U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. 2006/0130591. In a device according to this application, a venous needle is equipped with a photosensor and is covered with an opaque patch. This device would not send a signal or an alarm if the needle begins leaking or is only slightly dislodged. For example, the photosensor could still fail to detect light because the needle has not been dislodged sufficiently to expose the photosensor to light. In addition, this method requires ambient light and would thus not be suitable for patients that cover their arm with a blanket or who perform nocturnal dialysis while sleeping in a dark bedroom.
Numerous other techniques have been devised, many of them depending on a flow of blood causing conductivity between two electrodes or two wires. What is needed is a better way of quickly detecting dislodgement of a venous or other needle from a patient, so that inadvertent loss of blood and harm to the patient is avoided.